The Traitor and The Pig
by Celestal Grace
Summary: He called her a traitor, she called him a pig. Yet, the first time they met, something clicked between them. Love makes people do dangerous things…
1. Prologue

**I know people think Morgause should be with Cenred but I prefer this couple! They haven't even met yet but oh well!**

Prologue

Her crimson lips found his and she kissed him fiercely. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they parted and he smiled down at her.

"Morgana," he mumbled as she kissed him again. "You must go. The sun is coming up. Camelot will be waking soon." Morgana ignored him and kissed his mouth again.

"I don't care," she smiled. "I no longer want to be a part of Camelot any more. I want to stay here, with you." She grinned and looped a strand of her black hair behind her ear. "I'm never going back." She whispered, her face an inch from his.

"Uther will come looking for you," he murmured, kissing her gently. "He will want to take you back to Camelot."

"And I will tell him," Morgana smiled, kissing him fiercely. "That my heart belongs to you."

"And he will start a war with us to get you back," he sighed, sitting up. "We need to orchestrate this a bit better."

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Morgana sighed, sitting up.

"I suggest," he began. "That we kill you."

"What?" Morgana exclaimed. "Then Uther really will start a war."

"It's either that or we elope together," he sighed, playing with a lock of her hair. "But I am unable to leave my kingdom."

"In love with a king that is unable to be with me unless he renounces his throne," Morgana sighed. "How typical!"

"We'll figure something out," he said softly, stroking her cheek. "We could do a Romeo and Juliet?"

"So you have to kill my cousin and then we die together in a crypt," Morgana sighed. "Eh, no thanks." There was a knock on the door and a servant came in.

"Sire," he said. "Prince Arthur of Camelot wishes to speak with you." Morgana looked over to him and bit her lip.

"Tell him I'm busy," he said. "And to come back another time."

"Yes My Lord," the servant said and left the room. Morgana kissed her dark haired king softly.

"No!" Arthur shouted from outside the door. "I am going to speak to your king! Do you know who I am?" His voice got louder and louder as he approached the door and Morgana threw the covers of the bed over herself as Arthur burst into the room.

"I thought I told you to tell him I'm busy!" The dark haired king sighed.

"Nice to see you too Cenred," Arthur snapped. "Now, I've been sent here on behalf of my father who, according to soldiers, was told that The Lady Morgana was seen leaving the castle last night and heading in this direction. I don't suppose you've seen her?" Arthur asked, eyeing the person-sized lump beside Cenred.

"The Lady Morgana?" Cenred said. "No, I haven't laid eyes on her beauty in many years now."

"Well," Arthur said. "Who is that lying under the blanket then?"

"My personal life is none of your business," Cenred snapped. "Prince." Arthur took a step forward and gripped the edge of the blanket, pulling it down over Morgana's head. Cenred reached out and grabbed Arthur's wrist tightly. "If you mention this to your father," he said quietly. "I am going to make your life a living hell."

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 1

_**To my first reviewer, **__**Excalibur's Scabbard! And yes, I squealed at last nights episode! =D

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Scraping her black curls into a high ponytail, Morgana pulled up her purple hood and left her chambers. She was going to see King Cenred, unaware to her sister. Ever since they had tried to kill Arthur, Morgana and Cenred had formed quite a bond. He had received quite a bad injury from when the roof had collapsed on them and Morgana, having a caring heart deep down, had tended to his wounds.

_Morgana was thrown backwards into Cenred's arms as the roof fell down around them. She felt a searing pain in her ankle as she lay on top of Cenred. He groaned loudly and Morgana looked up at him. His right temple was bleeding and he had a cut lip. She ripped a piece of her top and tried to dab at his wounds before Arthur came over and grabbed her hand. _

"_Can you walk?" he asked. She nodded slowly as Arthur pulled her to her feet and dragged her out of the room. Morgana looked back at Cenred and Morgause, lying unconcious on the ground. _

Morgana stood at the gates of Camelot Castle and let out a loud, piercing whistle. She watched as her snow white horse galloped towards her silently. She leapt on to it softly and urged it into a canter as it left the boundries of the city. Her hood fell down and the wind swept through her black hair. She paused for a moment to catch her breath as she saw the Castle of Fyrien, where Cenred was based. She urged the horse on again, galloping across the beach.

She leapt off the horse quickly and made her way up to the castle, nodding slightly to the men. She made her way through the many corridors of the castle towards the central chambers where Cenred was waiting. She pushed open the large wooden doors and walked into the room.

"Morgana," Cenred said, grinning slightly. "What took you so long?" Morgana smirked, walking around his throne, running her hand across his shoulders.

"We live far away from each other," she said softly. "My horse can't move at the speed of light, contrary to popular opinion." Cenred chuckled softly before Morgana sat down in the chair opposite. He poured her a cup of wine, which she accepted graciously.

"Morgause has told me she is teaching you how to manage your gift," Cenred said slowly. "Can I get a preview?" Morgana took another sip from her goblet before she placed it down on the table.

"Is your goblet empty?" she asked. Cenred nodded slowly. Morgana closed her eyes and focused her mind on the empty goblet. "Fyllan," she murmured, her eyes flashing gold as she opened them. Cenred peered into the goblet and saw it was full again.

"Impressive," he smirked. "Now tell me, how is Uther doing?" Morgana rolled her eyes and cocked her head to one side.

"You know Uther," she sighed. "Pompus as ever. I don't really want to talk about him though. If I wanted to listen to him all night I could have just stayed in Camelot." Cenred looked up.

"Why are you here then, Morgana?" he asked, his interest suddenly piqued.

"You know why I'm here," Morgana said slowly, sipping her wine. "I'm here to see you. You are much more interesting than anyone in that city."

"It is…refreshing to know that you hold me in such high regard," Cenred said, smirking. "You are very beautiful Morgana. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

"No," Morgana said quietly, looking away. "No-one ever has." Cenred got to his feet and made his way over to Morgana. He knelt down by her chair and looked up into her light green eyes. He rested his hand softly on her chin before stroking her cheek.

"I can't understand why any man wouldn't take just a moment of his own life to tell you that," he said quietly. "Have you really ever had a proper relationship before?" Morgana looked into his deep brown eyes and shook her head slowly.

"No," she mumbled, tears filling her eyes. "I've had a few suitors before but no real relationships," Cenred nodded slowly. Morgana quickly got to her feet, her head coming to Cenred's shoulders. "I should go. Camelot will be waking soon."

"Of course," Cenred said gently. "Let me walk you to the doors." Morgana nodded and they walked in silence to the stables, where Morgana's horse was tied up. Cenred stood at the stable door while Morgana checked the saddle and bridle. She led the horse out and smiled briefly at Cenred.

"Thank you," she said softly. But before Morgana coule say goodbye, Cenred leaned down and kissed her. Morgana was taken by surprise but she kissed him back. The kiss was gentle, as though Cenred was afraid he would hurt her. He was the one that broke the kiss.

"Let this be your first then." He murmured, before he lifted her onto the horse with ease. Morgana bit her lip and smiled before she turned the horse around and galloped out the castle gates. Her now loose hair was blowing wildly in the wind and her purple dress flowed out behind her as Cenred watched her go.


	3. Authors Note

**A/N**

****I know its been over a year you guys and I'm really sorry! :( I promise I will finish these stories over Christmas! I promise!

Thank you for sticking with me!

xxxx


End file.
